utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dasoku
Dasoku (蛇足) is a popular who is known for his deep and lazy-sounding yet smooth voice, which has a slight lisp. He has been uploading song covers since November of 2008, and his most popular solo cover is "Senbonzakura" , which has over 1 million views and over 37K Mylists. He often collaborates with 【Ren】 and they have released one collaboration CD together, 1122. Dasoku is apparently rather lazy in real life, which is an endearing trait to many of his fans . He was formerly the oldest member of the group RootFive (√5). On March 25th, 2015 it was announced that Dasoku will be retiring from Root Five on October 31st of that year.Website post about his group retirement On Jul 13, 2018, he announced on his Youtube channel that he would be retiring from utaite work - more specifically, from the name Dasoku.Dasoku's retirement announcement This was after he was awarded a silver plaque from YouTube, marking 100k subscribers on his YouTube channel. Following the announcement, he started using his real name, Kawamura, on his covers. While he is primarily active on YouTube, he still uploads utattemita videos on Nico Nico Douga and remains heavily involved in utaite activities and lives. Most of his utaite friends still address him as Dasoku as well. His official name on live announcements is now "Kawamura (Dasoku)"Chang Gero Sonic 2019 live announcement . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 16, 2010) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # Dearest (September 08, 2010) # (Released on November 03, 2010) # Select me (Released on November 10, 2010) # (Released on January 25, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # COLOUR (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # 1122 with 【Ren】 (Released on November 30, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # Nameko no CD (Released on July 11, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Released on October 10, 2012) # Students Affair Division DISC 004 St. Smiley Gakuen Host Department (Released on October 15, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # Nopperudia Clinoppe with Gero (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Release on April 03, 2015) # Smiley*2G the BEST (Released on October 26, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Reference -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (Although my Song has no Form) (2008.11.21) # "World's Crying" (2008.12.08) # "Shounen Ginga" (2008.12.11) # "Polaris" (2008.12.19) # "Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -Meltdown-) (2009.01.05) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2009.01.14) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt as Though I'd Known You From a Past Life) (2009.01.17) # "Despair" (2009.01.29) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.02.03) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.02.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.21) # "Saigo no Joou" (The Last Queen) (2009.03.03) # "Haihahaini" (2009.03.17) # "May 11th" (2009.03.26) # "SPICE" feat. Dasoku and Kazukin (2009.04.29) # "magnet" feat. Dasoku and clear (2009.05.18) # "Cantarella" (2009.06.02) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (2009.06.02) # "Imitation Black" feat Dasoku, clear and Valshe (2009.07.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.17) # "Shinkirou no Janna" (2009.09.28) # "Mitsubachi" (2009.10.05) # "Gesshoku Kaiki" (2009.12.07) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Dasoku, Pokota and Riseha (2009.12.18) # "1925" (2009.12.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.02) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.10) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. Dasoku, Amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta, Riseha, 31(Miichi) and Tonon (2010.04.10) # "Melancholy of Literary Boy" (2010.05.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2010.06.22) # "///Unknown///" (2010.07.30) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.08.29) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2010.09.24) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. clear, Anima, Beeeeige, Pokota and Dasoku (2010.10.31) # "Rinne" (2010.12.01) # "Poker Face" (2011.01.16) # "Risky Game" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.01.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2011.03.10) # "DOGS" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.05.20) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2011.05.22) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2011.05.27) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.16) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Open and Close, Rakhasa and Corpse) feat. Dasoku, koma’n, Mi-chan, Pokota and Kettaro (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.21) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.10.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Dasoku and Faneru (2011.10.31) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.08) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic version- (2011.12.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.29) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.01.13) # "Lucky Funky" (2012.01.18) feat. Dasoku and Gero (Original with that and Rerulili) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.01.29) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear and Dasoku (2012.03.19) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.04.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.15) # "Kanshou Reflection" (Sentimental Reflection) feat. Dasoku, Tightson and LOLI.COM (2012.05.18) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.05.31) # "Irony" (2012.06.04) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.15) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.11) # "Perfect Crime" (2012.08.11) # "Yubikiri (Pinky Swear) (2012.08.23) # "Kyuuryuu Retro (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.09) # "Matryoshka" (2012.10.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Dasoku and koma’n (2012.10.25) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.15) # "Ryuusen Prism" (Streamline Prism) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.11.22) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Dasoku, Ryo-kun, Gero, Rib, Halyosy and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.07) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.29) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Illustrated PV- (2013.10.30) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Live-action PV- (2013.11.06) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Upside Down Syndrome) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2013.11.22) # "MISTAKE" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2013.11.23) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.11) # "Ifuudoudou" (2014.01.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Blessing" feat. Dasoku, Akatin, ＿＿, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (2014.09.04) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2014.10.15) # "soundless_voice" (2014.10.16) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (2014.10.18) # "Kimi no Mirai" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.10.18) # "Hibikase" (2014.10.28) # "Koshitantan" (2014.11.11) # "Heart a la Mode" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2014.11.22) # "Futene" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2014.11.23) # "Haruka Kanata" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.01.28) # "Kono Fuzake ta Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (2015.01.29) # "Love Ninja" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.02.11) # "Amaoto Noise" (2015.02.16) # "Shinshoku ~lost control" (L'Arc~En~Ciel's song) (2015.03.23) # "Tomorrow never knows" (Mr. Children's song) (2015.03.23) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Dasoku and Pokota (2015.07.03) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. Dasoku and Koma’n (2015.07.10) # "Love Flower" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.08.26) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (The Promise of Sunflower) -Osamuraisan Arranger ver.- (2015.10.07) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. Dasoku and luz (2015.12.24) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl; Osomatsu-san OP) (2016.03.29) # "Heartful Message" (2016.05.27) # "Kimi to Boku, Mawaru Sekai." (You and Me, The Spinning World.) (2016.05.28) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2016.06.02) # "Queen of Hearts" (2016.06.08) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.06.17) # "Queen of Hearts" -BAND Edition- (2016.06.18) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.06.28) # "Eine Kleine" -Short ver.- (2016.08.12) # "Happy Ending" (BACK NUMBER song) (2016.11.16) # "Eine Kleine" -Acoustic Guitar ver.- (2016.11.22) # "Eine Kleine" -Piano ver.- (2016.11.25) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.11.28) # "DAYBREAK FRONTLINE" (2016.12.08) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen; drama "Nigehaji" theme song) (2016.12.15) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.12.28) # "Charles" (2017.01.10) # "Nandemonai ya" (Kimi no Na wa. OST) (2017.01.17) # "ALCANO" feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2017.01.17) (Not in Mylist) # "TRASH and TRASH!" (2017.02.04) # "Sankyu Rock" (Thank You Rock) feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2017.02.26) # "Buriki no dance" (Tinplate's Dance) (2017.03.08) # "Inaiinai Izonshou" (Disappearance Addiction) (2017.03.09) # "Fixer" (2017.05.22) # "Romeo" feat. Dasoku and Umi-kun (2017.06.20) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.07.23) # "Inochi Bakkari" (Nothing but Life) (2017.08.06) # "Hibana" (2017.08.12) # "Fireworks" (2017.08.18) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.19) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru." (Hated by life itself.) (2017.11.01) # "Non-Fantasy" feat. Dasoku and Umi-kun (2017.12.02) # "Oki ni Mesu mama" (As You Like It) (2017.12.22) # "Rocket Cider" (2017.12.23) # "KILLER B" (2017.12.24) # "Todestrieb" (2017.12.28) # "Hana ga Ochita no de," (The Flowers have Fallen, So) (2018.02.07) # "Merry Bad End" feat. Gero and Dasoku (2018.02.18) # "Black Rock Shooter" feat. Gero, Kogeinu, ASK, Dasoku, Pokota, that, and Yuge (2018.03.04) # "Oboro Tsuki" (Hazy Moon) (2018.03.11) # "Roki" (2018.03.14) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Outsider" (2018.05.07) # "Poker Face" (2018.05.11) # "Checkmate" (2018.05.13) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2018.05.18) # "Maiko no Boku ni" (2018.05.19) # "The 9th" feat. PointFive(.5) (2018.06.09) # "Roki" (Sung with auto-translated lyrics) (2018.07.06) # "Tokyo Ghetto" (2018.07.14) # "Garando" (2018.10.07) # "Kaze ni Kieru" (10th year anniversary) (2018.10.16) # "TEENAGE RIOT" (2018.11.04) # "Flamingo" (2018.11.10) # "Alien Alien" (2018.11.13) # "Liekki" (2018.11.22) feat. 1122 # "Cherry Hunt" (2018.12.04) # "Dareka no Shinzou ni Nareta Nara" (2018.12.20) # "Last Dance" (2018.12.21) # "Otome Kaibou" (2019.03.16) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu, clear, Dasoku, RootFive (√5), ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here }} |track1title = LOVE DEATH |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = |track2title = Hoshi wo Wataru Tori |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = |track3title = Statice |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = }} }} |track1title = ADHETION TIME LINE |track1lyricist = that |track1composer = that |track1arranger = |track2title = Tsuioku |track2lyricist = that |track2composer = that |track2arranger = Rerulili |track3title = Gomen |track3lyricist = that |track3composer = that |track3arranger = Rerulili }} |track1title = E? Aa, Sou. |track1info = -Arrange ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track2lyricist = papiyon |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = papiyon |track3title = BadBye |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma'n |track3arranger = koma'n |track4title = Kagerou Days |track4info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Jin |track4arranger = Jin |track5title = Headphone Actor |track5lyricist = Jin |track5composer = Jin |track5arranger = Jin |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = KurousaP |track8title = Cantarella |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Risky Game |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Karakuri Pierrot |track10info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = 40mP |track11title = Yubikiri |track11info = (Pinky Swear) |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = scop |track12title = Domino Taoshi |track12info = (Toppling Dominoes) |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Top Secret |track13lyricist = scop |track13composer = scop |track13arranger = scop |track14title = Wedding Bell |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = Nem |track14composer = Nem |track14arranger = Nem }} |albumartist = |track1title = Never Ending |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Let myself go |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Never Ending |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Let myself go |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |albumartist = |track1title = Nopperudia Clinoppe |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Clinoppe Rhythm |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Nopperudia Clinoppe (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Clinoppe Rhythm (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |albumartist = |track1title = Denshin ∞ Unchained |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = ↑DOWN↑ |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Denshin ∞ Unchained |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = ↑DOWN↑ |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |albumartist = |track1title = Initiative Night |track1info = |track1lyricist = koma’n |track1composer = koma’n |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = No.2 |track2info = |track2lyricist = koma’n |track2composer = koma’n |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Aka no Tegami |track3info = (The Red Letter) |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma’n |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Insomnia |track4info = |track4lyricist = halyosy |track4composer = halyosy |track4arranger = halyosy |track5title = Weather Report |track5info = |track5lyricist = halyosy |track5composer = halyosy |track5arranger = halyosy |track6title = B2D |track6info = |track6lyricist = Suzuki Puyo |track6composer = Suzuki Puyo |track6arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track7title = Ash |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Devilish-P |track7arranger = Devilish-P }} Gallery Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |DasokuYumekuiShirokuroBaku.PNG|Dasoku as seen in his cover of "Yumekui Monochrome Baku" |Ren x Dasoku - 1122.png|【Ren】 (left) and Dasoku (right) as seen in their album "1122" |GLITTER BOX.png|From left to right: Dasoku, amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta Bottom row: Riseha, 31, Tonon |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou as seen in "Blessing" |Dasoku tw art.jpg|Dasoku as seen in his twitter icon }} Trivia cover, it was clearly noted that he had done an impression of Gero, however gave up when he ran out of breath. * He also has another cat, named Fal.Dasoku's biography on his website * He is half Caucasian and half Japanese and was born in Hokkaido, and immediately moved with his family to Kentucky, America, where he stayed until he turned three . He now lives in Tokyo. * He is left-handed. * He likes alcohol and bitter things. * His blood type is O.His blog profile * He played guitar from middle school and stopped after he graduated from high school. He bought an acoustic guitar again after 16 years. * When he was young, he listened to metal bands such as Metallica and Extreme. * His childhood dream was to be a soccer player because it was the generation of "Captain Tsubasa". * He doesn't cook and often buys convenience store lunches. * He is a big fan of the manga Kingdom. * His theme color is wine red. * He has a voice fetish. * He has a mascot called "Dadaro". * He isn't good in English. * He is 168 cm tall.A tweet about his height * He claims to be eternally 33. }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Facebook * Facebook group * Website * Pinterest * Plurk * TmBox * Instagram